


The King Flew, Now Has Fallen

by Tough_Doggo



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tough_Doggo/pseuds/Tough_Doggo
Summary: After getting launched out of his own castle, Bowser falls into a massive hole. However, instead of a secret tunnel, this one leads to the land of Monsters. Bowser must get out and retake his castle and maybe even take the Mushroom Kingdom! Oh, Mario, Luigi, and Starlow are there too...





	1. Getting Fired Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so criticism is welcome

**Bowser's Castle: Bob-Omb Storage Depot**

A large, burning figure walks up to a sign.

"What's this say?" Asks the big, flaming figure. "_Bob-Omb Storage Depot, Open Flames Forbidden! High Explosive Danger!... _crud."

A nearby fuse comes alight and its host has but one job. Walk somewhere, and blow up.

"GAAAAH! WAIT! WAIT!" Shouts the huge, literally on fire, and now very scared figure. "WAAAIIIIIIIIIT!

The little Bob-Omb did not wait, the second it was close enough, it jumped right in with its Bob-Omb brethren. Finally, the fuse ran out and the Bob-Omb's job was complete. See, physics has a lot to do with a little something called, kinetic energy. A very common kind of kinetic energy is heat. Fire is a great example of heat. With the bonus of force, you get an explosion. Add more heat and force together and you get a larger explosion. So with the extreme amounts of heat and force currently hitting the over-sized, now-extinguished, and even more horrified figure. It's safe to say it was blown-up. 

However, this figure is more than just a wide guy who's fireproof. This is King Bowser! King of all Koopas. He's tough enough to get sat on by his castle and get back up (albeit with a little help). However, Bowser's toughness doesn't quite match his weight. So while he took no damage from the actual explosion, he was still shot out of his castle like a Banzai Bill. He flew away from his castle and near that mysterious hole dug in the middle of that town where he met that weird mind-teleportation voice. As he neared the hole he kinda hoped there would be something good he could use to fight that annoying Fawful guy with. As he descends down the hole he braced himself and landed on his feet (is what he would say but he face-planted _hard). _

After shaking his head to clear the dizziness, Bowser stands up and looks around where he landed. "Who plants flowers underground?" This action is especially questionable now because every single flower was squashed flat. 

Noticing and hallway that leads to the next room he marches over to investigate. Upon seeing a gate just big enough to fit him he heads through. Upon entering the next room he immediately notices this room only has one flower and it's looking at him?

"Hey, flower thing, can you tell me where I am?" Not-so-nicely asks Bowser. The flower speaks up "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! And to answer your question. You're in the Underground! Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

Before Flowey could continue Bowser cuts him off, "Look, I don't need you to tell me anything but how to get out of here!" Flowey continues as if he wasn't just cut off, "Ready? Here we go!"

Bowser has a strange feeling before he watches a little heart with a green top, yellow bottom, and a spike band around the middle come out of his chest into the space between him and Flowey. "Hey! Put that back!"

\--------------------Flowey's POV--------------------

_'_Oh, oh no. His soul is so _powerful. _Almost 200 HP!? I'm glad I can't see his Attack and Defense. Either way, I think it's best I don't try to trick him this soon._'_

_\--------------------_Third-Person--------------------

"Are you listening to me! Put. IT. **BACK!****" **Bowser's dangerous tone would've made Flowey break out into a cold sweat if he could still sweat. In an attempt to fix the situation Flowey says, "Th-this is your SOUL. I-it is the very culmination of your b-being!" Flowey attempts to return to his overly-happy facade at the end, but he just sounds more nervous. It still passes over Bowser's head with how he makes just about everyone nervous with his fury.

Flowey continues, "When you get int-to an enc-counter like this, your soul will immediately reveal itself like th-this. And whenever you find yourself in a fight, projectiles like this one will appear" Flowey summons a single 'friendliness pellet', as what its name _would've_ been, near the top. 

"You have to dodge these projectiles every-time they come at you or you'll get damaged!" The pellet slowly descends towards Bowser's unmoving SOUL. "U-um, you h-have to dodge the p-projectile." When the projectile finally hits, both look at Bowser's HP. 199/200. Bowser is the first to break the silence "GWAHAHAHA! Why would I need to dodge THAT!" Bowser laughs a little longer, with Flowey worryingly chuckling along with him, before calming down again. "But seriously how do I get out of here?" Before Flowey could respond, the sound of footsteps alerted them both to a third person getting closer.

In stepped a tall, relative to Flowey but only up to Bowser's chin, goat-like monster with a purple robe. "Who's she?" Bowser's question is left hanging as Flowey has simply disappeared. "Hey! Where'd you go!?" Shouts the now confused king

"Where's who?" Asks the robed monster. 

"There was a little flower just here! I was talking to him!" Explains Bowser, "Well I haven't quite gotten around to planting much of anything out here in some time." 

' But he was just here, and I doubt I hit my head THAT hard landing.' Thought Bowser while rubbing his chin.

"Perhaps you would like to converse about it over some pie?" Now THAT was a plan Bowser could get behind. If he hadn't just gotten shot out of his castle for a similar situation. "Ghhrk. N-no, I'm not hungry. What you CAN do is tell me how to get out of here." She gains an inquisitive look. "You. Fell?" Irritated at the question, Bowser responds, "No, I was launched here! And by my guys too!" His fists clench at the end.

(Goat Lady) "Well, perhaps I can help you with that."

(Bowser) "You can!?"

(G L) "Yes, you see, you are in the Ruins. This place is part of the Underground, the land of monsters. Long ago we were allies wi-."

(B) "Don't care! Want out!"

(G L) "... Alright, I shall lead you in the right direction but I must stay here."

(B) "You can do whatever you want lady AFTER you get me outta here."

(G L) "Then follow me, please."

As Bowser was led through the Ruins, he began thinking of the many different ways he was gonna beat down Fawful and that pig guy that spoke in weirdly. He was so caught up in his schemes he didn't notice he had passed through a very cozy feeling house. He only woke up from his daydreams when he nearly ran into the goat lady.

(G L) "This is where we part ways."

(B) "Already? Guess time flies when you're thinking up great plans! GAHAHAH!"

(G L) "Plans? For what?"

(B) "To take back my castle and the Mushroom Kingdom!" He marches through the Ruin's doors, spirits high.

There's a moment of silence before Goat Lady speaks up "Wait. What is the Mushroom Kingdom?" She asks, but Bowser isn't paying any attention. Merely choosing to head down the road, laughing at his schemes the whole time

**To be continued.**


	2. The King Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sort of forgot this was here. I hope the chapter and increased productivity makes up for it though.

Marching away from the Ruins with his head held high, King Koopa prepared to do whatever he could to get out of the Underground. That is until the frosty air of Snowdin Forest assaulted his scales.

"Jeez, why's it so COLD here! Now I miss my castle even more!"

He began to try and think back to if Goat Lady had said anything about someone living out here or there being a town. He remembered vaguely of her talking about a punny guy who would talk to her. However, he was to busy thinking of how he was gonna take those tusks from the pig guy and shove em up his-. Bowser shook his head to clear it. Now's not the time for that! He needs to find some way out of this stupid forest.

"Whatever, I just hope there's someplace I can warm-up in before I freeze." And so he began marching again. The only sounds were his feet and the occasional clump of snow falling after over-encumbering a branch. At one point he stepped on a decent-sized branch and enjoyed the satisfying snap. Not long after stepping on the branch he heard a strange shuffling noise behind him, though he put it off as an extra-large clump of snow hitting the ground. Eventually, he reached a large wooden 'gate'. The issue was that the bars were made too far apart to even keep HIM out. He's almost as wide as he is tall!

"B i g g u y"

Bowser heard a menacing voice behind him start.

"D o n' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l?"

At this he turned toward the voice, bracing for a fight.

"S h a k e m y h a n d."

Slowly he reached out his massive claw and wrapped it around the outstretched hand.

Ppppbbbbbbbbbbtttt

"heheh..." The short skeleton guy with a blue jacket and black shorts chuckles "the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're new here right? that's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton"

"Bowser, king of the koopas. What do you do here besides scare people?"

"I'm actually supposed to on watch for humans right now. but... y' know... I don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, Papyrus... he's a human-hunting FANATIC."

"You think I could meet him? I've been trying to get these 2 humans off my back FOREVER." Bowser asked

"hey, actually, I think that's him over there. just go through this gate thingy. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anything."

They walk through, coming to a small clearing with a strangely shaped lamp and a nicely made stand. A tall skeleton with red gloves, boots, and cape, comes running over.

"sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT -SUP,- BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?

"coming to introduce my new friend to you. wanna meet him?"

"NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!" Papyrus starts stomping the ground

"WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES HERE!?! I HAVE TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO BE, MY -FRIEND?- I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

"hmm... maybe my friend can help you?

"ALRIGHT!!! WHO IS THIS -FRIEND- THAT YOU SPEAK OF!

Both skeletons turn their heads toward the Koopa, who has a massive smirk on his face.

"I gotta say! You know what you want and got the drive to take it! A real guy after my own heart! Tell you what. When I get outta here, I'll hire to work as one of my own elites. How about that?" Bowser offers. Sure his current elites are the best of the best (he'd of course never say it aloud), they all lacked backbone (heh). Guess that's the downside of being scared of your own leader.

"GASP! AN ELITE, ME!?! THIS SOON!?! TODAY MUST BE A DREAM COME TRUE. I WILL GET READY FOR THIS OCCASION! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" And like that, Papyrus runs off. For all of 3 seconds before he runs back, goes "HEH!" one last time and runs completely off. Leaving behind a confused Bowser.

"huh, never seen him this excited for something since Undyne promised to train him," Sans says, once Papyrus was out of sight.

"Well, getting promoted by me is a big deal! And he got promoted before he even got hired!" Bowser replies.

"just don't break my brother's heart, he already worked his butt off to get where he is." 

"Don't worry, if he has this much devotion now, wait till he sees the rest of my troops!"

"where are they?"

"Ghrrk, uhhh. Back home. It's kinda why I need directions to the exit." Bowser ends with a sigh, arms crossed, with his left eyebrow twitching.

"wow, sound like absolute, shell." Sans turns to the side, shrugs, and winks.

"What did you just do?" 

"don't worry about that. you said you need direction?"

Bowser grumbles before answering. "Yeah, I do."

"well, snowdin's not far from here. just follow the path, and i'll meet you up ahead." Sans walks back down the path the gate was on, the exact same way he and Bowser had just come from.

Now though, there was only one thing REALLY on King Koopa's mind.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"


	3. Inside Intermission 1

\-----Deep Inside Bowser-----

3 figures sit in an area, surrounded by shops manned by little mushroom people. One tiny, yellow, orb creature with a star on her head floats lazily around. Next is a somewhat squat man with overalls and a red long-sleeve shirt. White gloves cover his hands and a red hat with an 'M' on the front sits on his head. Across from him sits a lankier looking man. He has almost the same attire, except with green instead of red. These figures are currently sitting inside of Bowser, wondering what exactly to do next. The little yellow creature, named Starlow, finally speaks up.

"You know? I kind of miss having something to help bowser with. Like, sure he's our enemy, but this is so BORING!"

The two men simply sigh in exasperation. Honestly feeling the exact same way.

"I mean, we just have to sit here while Bowser literally hires more people to his army!"

The man in red ponders a bit, before jumping up. He speaks quick Italian towards the Star Sprite

"What do you mean, Mario?"

Mario speaks a little more.

"I mean, it COULD work, but it might make him more suspicious of us. Are you sure?"

Mario nods and hums a confirmation.

"Alright, I guess I'll work my Star Sprite charm then."

Nothing else is spoken as Starlow floats out of the part of Bowser's body they had taken up shop in.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
